Swarley
Recap The guys go to a coffee shop, where Ted points out that Chloe, the girl working there, has drawn a heart next to Marshall's name on his cup. Ted insists that Chloe has a crush on Marshall because she always laughs at his lame joke about how they fit a pumpkin into a pumpkin-flavored latte. When Marshall approaches Chloe, she gives him her number on a coffee cup. When Marshall introduces Chloe to Ted and Barney at the bar, they tell him that she has the "Crazy Eyes," an indicator of future mental instability. Both Ted and Barney give Marshall examples of their experiences with this malady; Barney's crazy-eyed date wanted a threesome with a teddy bear; Ted's crazy-eyed date picked up a long metal rod and repeatedly hit a car that nearly hit them as they were about to cross the street. Marshall shrugs it off. The next day, as Marshall is taking a test, he receives a call from Chloe who says that she is being followed by a hunchback with a limp. Later, Marshall takes Chloe back to his apartment and suspects that she broke a picture of him and Lily that was sitting on the end table. However, it turns out that Lily has been hiding in the apartment, and pops out (much to Marshall and Chloe's surprise). She introduces herself, and leaves the apartment dejected and crying. Marshall follows her out to the steps, leaving Chloe sitting on the sofa. Lily confides in Robin that she is scared by the idea of Marshall going out on a date with another woman. Despite hearing that Ted believes she has crazy eyes, Lily wants to see what Chloe looks like. It turns out that Lily was the hunchback following Chloe -- she was carrying a bookbag, then covered herself with a coat to shield herself from the rain (the hump), and limped because she hit her knee. Lily, while visiting Ted and Robin in the apartment, realizes that Marshall has moved the picture of the two of them. She then sneaks into the apartment before Marshall brings Chloe home to put it in a more conspicuous place, and it breaks. While hiding from Marshall and Chloe, she gets upset and then pops out. Marshall realizes that he should get back together with Lily even though he says that Lily has the craziest eyes he's ever seen. 6 months after Ted came back to the apartment and found Marshall alone and upset after the engagement ended, he returns to find Marshall and Lily happy and back together. The gang return upstairs to the apartment, finding it has been ransacked by Chloe who has been "searching" for her "lost" keys which are in fact sitting in plain sight on the coffee table in front of where she had been sitting. Marshall points out the keys and Chloe departs, leaving a nonplussed gang and apparently proving the "Crazy Eyes" theory. Meanwhile, Chloe writes Barney's name as "Swarley," prompting everyone to call him Swarley for the duration of the episode. Barney protests, but variations on the nickname become a running gag throughout the episode. Just prior to leaving the apartment, Chloe calls Robin "Roland", and Barney tries to use it as an opportunity to stop everyone from calling him "Swarley." In the final scene, however, Barney walks into the bar, everyone shouts "Swarley," and he turns and walks out dejectedly as Carl MacLaren plays Where Everybody Knows Your Name. Continuity *Marshall and Lily finally get back together after breaking up in . This episode marks the first and last time Marshall is seen going on a date with a woman besides Lily. *Lily mentions the time she and Marshall had sex in the bathroom, in . Gallery Swarley - chloe crazy eyes.png|Chloe's crazy eyes Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Ted's date with the "crazy eyes" smashes a car window after the car almost runs into them, a split second later the car is fine. Allusions and Outside References *The opening scene where Barney, Ted and Marshall are sat drinking coffee is a nod to similar series when Barney states "Hanging out in a coffee place, not nearly as much fun as hanging out in a bar." *The final scene is a reference to the TV show , when everybody yells "Swarley!" when Barney enters the bar. The theme song to Cheers is then played on a boombox, and the camera angle changes to show the same bar set-up and framing for the main interior bar-shots featured in Cheers. Additionally, the executive producer credits are done in the same font and color. *A man at MacLaren's can be seen wearing a Converge shirt. *Billy Joel is mentioned by Marshall and Ted. *The coffee shop where Chloe works is called Costa Coffee, the name of the largest coffee chain in the United Kingdom, which currently has no locations in the United States. *Chloe demonstrates for Marshall the fact that she knows all the words to "We Didn't Start the Fire". *When Ted calls the bar, he asks to speak with Swarls Barkley, a joke with the names Charles Barkley and Gnarls Barkley. *Barney calls Robin "Monica Rolinsky", doing a pun with the name Monica Lewinsky. Music *I Am Woman - Helen Reddyv *Where Everybody Knows Your Name - Gary Portnoy *Forever - The Explorers Club Other Notes *Chloe's coworker Scott was played by Tom Lenk who appeared with Alyson Hannigan on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Coincidentally, Morena Baccarin, who played Chloe, is also known for her work on Buffy creator Joss Whedon's Firefly/''Serenity. Guests *Morena Baccarin - Chloe *Tom Lenk - Scott (coffee guy) Reception References External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0875360/ ''Swarley] at the Internet Movie Database *''Swarley ''at TV.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 2